Dev-000-omni
Silph Co. Product 0001292 Project: Pocket; "Omni-ball" Project Lead: Joseph Springster, #xxxxxx4202 Phase 0 :: Research to increase the storage capacity of a single pokeball has commenced. *Requisitioned 600 units of Goldeen and Magikarp from Poke-resources (PR) :: Preliminary tests have found a 20% recall rate for both pokemon otherwise only the last pokemon in is recalled from storage. *There is no successful connection between the pokeball and the PIT network; lost magikarp are unaccounted for and noted. Phase 0.5 :: Connection to PIT account established after several months with Ms. Lanette's assistants. :: Recall rate still maintains 20%, but pokemon are being deposited into the PIT storage and are accounted for. Phase 1 :: Redesign of the pokeball's storage mechanism has yielded setbacks. Pokemon are immediately sent to PIT storage on capture and pokeball maintains a state of emptiness, however the capture mechanism becomes inoperable. *Affected pokeballs have been itemized, marked, and sent Materials to be refurbished. Phase 2 :: Capacity of pokeball has been increased successfully to contain 2 pokemon at a time. Increased capacity has noticably reduced the effectiveness of the capture mechanism by 20% on the second usage. * NOTE Redesigned mechanism for pokeball to recieve direct link from PIT systems in order to maintain nominal capt.mech. functionality. :: Tests return better results with the redesign, but pokemon are found to be disoriented as a side-effect from the direct transition from PIT storage. *Further testing shows that this method actually loses the pokemon stored by normal capture 40% of the time. As with the first pokemon in Phase 0, lost pokemon are unaccounted for. **Mechanism has been removed following these findings** Phase 3 :: Capacity successfully increased to support full team of pokemon with no loss of capt.mech. functionality. :: Compatibility has been added to enable download of pokemon from PIT network at PCs. Pokemon have been transferred and called successfully between PIT storage and the pokeball's internal space. *Unexpected. Pokemon must be released sequentially. Additionally, recall of pokemon places them in randomized storage within pokeball (further referred to as "storage-shuffling"). Pokemon show displeasure and confusion from effects of storage-shuffling and the PIT network has had conflicts with identifying storage-shuffled pokemon when attempting to enter them back into PIT storage. Phase 3.5 :: Storage-shuffling has been eliminated with the addition of a "dialing" system to the pokeball. Storage spaces have been identified and flagged through the selection mechanism to ensure that pokemon stay in their proper storage when recalled. Also, this has fixed the need to sequentially call out pokemon until the desired party member is reached. :: Space for a 7th pokemon has been introduced to the pokeball for temporary storage of a new capture. The newly captured pokemon is inaccessible until properly registered at a PIT PC. :: Plans for manufacture are being reviewed with the latest mechanism changes. NOTES #Damage to the pokeball that interferes with the release/capture mechanism will render the entire team inaccessible. #Proprietary programming of pokeballs requires that a newly captured pokemon still have their own pokeball. Transfer of a newly captured pokemon to its own pokeball will be made available as an add-on to the PIT systems in Pokemon Centers as well as all future PIT systems. #Proprietary design also requires that the pokeballs that normally house the pokemon are still considered occupied even if their occupants are stored inside the omniball. Manual usage of their normal pokeballs has been given priority over the omniball. If a pokemon is called in the normal method, the omniball is still functional for capture and calling of the remaining pokemon. Category:Development Log Category:Youngster Joey